grosserytalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Egghead
Egghead is one of the main characters from GrosseryTales, and the youngest. Bio In his first appearance, Egghead was five and watched a late night movie called Frankencookie and was scared because he thought he's real, but on his way to his bedroom, he kept claiming that he's not scared. Soon, Pizza Face and Rocky popped out of nowhere in his room and decided to help Egghead to show that no matter what happens, Asbury is bigger than anything. Later, when Egghead's birthday was coming up, his dad asked if he can ask their next door neighbor Fernando. However, he didn't want to because he thought he talks funny (because of his accent). However, after helping Pizza Face, Rocky, and Fimgers's problem with the USS Applepies, he soon discovered that being different can be great. Personality Egghead can be described as curious, courteous and, well, round. He is young and kind, though he can sometimes be impatient and do things wrong, like when he wanted to end the show early so he can have his mother's cookies in Greg and the Amazing Promise. He always assumes his way is right, though ultimately he learns later that he has taked advice from elders. Egghead is also good friends with Snot Good Tissues, Tinned Slimeapple and Gooey, though he and Gooey don't always agree with one another. Like when they're going to the Twippo concert, and Egghead gets annoyed by Gooey bragging of her winning backstage pass. After she lost the ticket, they bickered to each other and stayed silent until Egghead decided to give his ticket to Gooey. He also helped Gooey's dad by giving money to Gustav in order to fix the truck. His favorite pastime is being with his dad and they always play catch. He often gets things wrong, like when he accidentally broke his dad's favorite bowling plate and tried to cover it up until he discovers that lying won't help solve his problem. He and Gooey also started a rumor that Alfred's a robot, which caused another catastrophe in Bumblyburg. Egghead is also bullied by Sour Milk, which annoys him sometimes. Nevertheless, he's a fun, caring and lovable kid. Physical Appearance Egghead is a cracked and beaten up egg, with spots of mold on his shell. He has crossed eyes and has a crack for a mouth. Filmography Egghead has appeared in numerous episodes since his debut. Voice Actors *Lola Vischer (1993 - 2014) *Tress MacNeille (2014 - present) Fun Facts *According to the official Luigi website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been an aerospace major at Grossery Valley Grade School. *When Tom Vischer and Jim Nawrocki were struggling to find the right voice actor for Egghead during the beginning of production of GrosseryTales, Lola Vischer asked her husband to try voicing him instead. But he wouldn't let her face harsh rejection if she didn't have the right voice. However, she said she could handle it, so she tried it, and the results were perfect, so Tom cast her as Egghead. *Egghes is the first character to have a specific age. In "Where's Asbury When I'm Terrified?" he is five years old, though according to Ichavac in later episodes, he is around eight years old. **In Two Birthdays, he possibly turned nine. Category:Characters